finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagger (weapon type)
.]] , also known as '''Dirks', or Knives, are recurring weapons throughout the Final Fantasy series, mostly associated with the Thief and Ninja classes. The daggers that reoccur most are: Gladius, Mage Masher, Swordbreaker, Main Gauche, Assassin's Dagger, and Orichalcum (or Orichaldagger). There is also another recurring type of daggers called the Ninja Daggers, which, as the name suggests, are exclusive to the Ninja Job. Appearance ''Final Fantasy Thieves, Warriors, Red Mages, and Black Mages can equip daggers. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Gladius *Mage Masher *Orichalcum Final Fantasy II Every character can equip daggers, but only Leila comes equipped with one by default. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Main Gauche *Orichalcum *Ripper *Dancing Dagger (Anniversary only) *Cat Claws Final Fantasy III The Freelancer, Thief, and Ninja Job classes can equip Daggers, and furthermore, Ninjas can also throw them. List of Daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Mythril Knife *Spark Dagger *Main Gauche *Poison Dagger *Behemoth Knife *Air Knife *Dark Knife *Lust Dagger *Gladius Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Edward, Rosa, Palom, and Edge can equip daggers, and Edge can also throw daggers as well. List of Daggers: *Mythril Knife *Dancing Dagger *Mage Masher *Triton's Dagger *Assassin's Dagger The Knife is the most powerful throwing item for Edge, with a Weapon Attack of 255. It is given to the player by Sheila, Yang's Wife. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Daggers: *Mythril Knife *Dancing Dagger *Mage Masher *Triton's Dagger *Assassin's Dagger ''Final Fantasy V ''.]] Freelancers, Cannoneers, Thieves, Gladiators, and Dancers can equip daggers. The Ninja Job class's ability also allows the character to throw daggers. Final Fantasy VI Daggers, or Dirks, can be equipped by all characters, however, Shadow and Locke have their own exclusive daggers. Shadow can also throw daggers. Dagger is also one of the weapons thrown by the Blade Dancer, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The Fusion Swords's side blades appear dagger-like, as they fold up like switchknives and may have some function with speed attacks along with adding extra weight to the sword. Neither of the two have names, though they are known in the fan community as Ascalon and Sidewinder. Final Fantasy IX Zidane is the only character that can equip Daggers, however, later in the game, he can equip "Thief Swords", which resemble a short double-bladed Naginata. Final Fantasy X-2 A pair of daggers, known as ''Chakram Daggers by the fan community, are used as weapons by the Thief Dressphere. ''Final Fantasy XI A variety of Jobs can equip daggers, but it generally finds the most use by the Thief, Corsair, and Dancer classes. Daggers are low damage, low delay weapons that gain little TP per hit but are capable of attacking very quickly. Many daggers offer bonuses to a player's stats or additional effect bonuses to make up for its weak damage per hit. Dagger Weapon Skills are by themselves not very impressive, but can be explosively powerful when used in tandem with a Thief's abilities, like Sneak Attack and Trick Attack. Notable daggers: *Mandau *Vajra *Azoth *Perseus' Harpe *Thanatos Baselard *Jambiya *Heart Snatcher *Ponderous Gully *Khimaira Jambiya *Carnwenhan *Swordbreaker *Blau Dolch *Misericorde *Stylet *Ermine's Tail *Sirocco Kukri Final Fantasy XII By equipping the appropriate licenses, any character can equip one-handed Daggers and two-handed Ninja Swords. They are the fastest weapons in the game, though Ninja Swords have a much better combo rate and are all Dark-elemental. Final Fantasy Type-0 Rem Tokimiya wield dual daggers as her weapon of her choice. List of daggers: *Dagger *Silver Dagger *Dancing Dagger *Ogrenix *Rune Dagger *Butterfly Edge *Main Gauche *Survival Edge *Mythril Dagger *Flame Dagger *Ice Dagger *Thunder Dagger *Healing Dagger *Zorlin Shape *Assassin Dagger *Orichalcum (ultimate weapon) Final Fantasy Tactics Daggers can be equipped by the Chemist, Squire, Thief, and Dancer Jobs, and Ninja Blades can be equipped by the Ninja Job, who can equip daggers as well. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hume Thieves and moogle Jugglers can equip Knives, which cost cheaper at Cyril and Baguba Port. The Ninja ability "Throw" allows them to throw daggers. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knives can now be equipped by Hunters, Rangers, Thieves, Chocobo Knights, Jugglers, the Dancer, and the Heritor. The Dagger also appears as the weakest knife in the game, providing a simple boost of 20 to the Attack stat. Vagrant Story ''Vagrant Story includes twelve types of Dagger. They are short-ranged, light, edged, and piercing weapons. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Daggers appear in ''Dissidia as a type of weapon. Firion, Emperor Mateus, Onion Knight, Bartz, Terra, Ultimecia, Zidane, and Kuja are the only characters that can equip them originally, though. List of daggers: *Knife *Triton's Dagger *Dagger *Khukuri *Main Gauche *Mage Masher *Piercing Dagger *Man-Eater *Air Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Orichalcum Dirk *Valiant Knife *Gladius *Zwill Crossblade *Adamant Knife *Chicken Knife ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Daggers return in ''Dissidia 012, and now are also available to Kain, Gilgamesh, Squall, Laguna, Tidus, Vaan, Gabranth, and Lightning. This time, daggers also increase defense slightly when equipped. List of daggers: *Knife *Dagger *Khukuri *Triton's Dagger *Piercing Dagger *Man-Eater *Air Knife *Assassin's Dagger *Crescent Knife *Thief's Knife *Valiant Knife *Sigrun *Orichalcum Dirk *Gladius *Crimson Glare *Adamant Knife *Zwill Crossblade *Chicken Knife ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' Short Swords can be equipped by all classes, but are best suited for the Bandit, Dancer, and Dark Fencer crowns. List of Short Swords: *Baneknife *Cursed Blade *Dirt Dirk *Flame Dagger *Fresh Meat *Great Tree Dagger *Holy Knife *Ice Pick *King's Shortsword *Knife *Main Gauche *Sasuke's Kodachi *Stiletto *Stun Stiletto *Tonberry Knife *Wind Dagger